1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to exercise equipment. More specifically, it relates to an apparatus to interchange aesthetically-pleasing covers over balance domes used for core training.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
Balance domes are inflatable, stationary exercise devices. They are inflated to a pressure whereby sitting, standing, kneeling, pushing or otherwise engaging the dome compresses the inner plenum and deforms the dome's shape. As the dome deforms, the person engaging the dome must shift his or her center of balance in response.
A primary benefit of exercising with a stability dome as opposed to exercising directly on a hard flat surface is that the body responds to the instability of the dome to remain balanced, engaging many more muscles. Those muscles become stronger over time to keep balance. Most frequently, the core body muscles, the abdominal muscles and back muscles, are the focus of balance dome exercising.
Balance domes have found their way into the workplace with individuals sometimes sitting on spherical stability balls instead of regular chairs. However, for a variety of reasons, both practical and aesthetic, many individuals forgo the use of stability balls.
Another option for individuals is to use a balance dome placed upon a chair. While the movement is more confined than that of a stability ball there is still more development of core muscles than in sitting in a chair without the dome. However, one drawback to this option is the aesthetics of the dome itself. Most domes are manufactured with the anticipation they will be used in a gym environment. Therefore, the colors are typically bright pastels which are not suitable or pleasing in a work or home environment.
One possible option is to provide covers for the otherwise unattractive appearance of the balance dome. It is known in the art to manufacture zip-on covers for spherical, stability balls. However, sewing a cover for a ball (or a dome for that matter) is generally a complicated process involving fabrication of darts, pleats or gores to shape the sphere or half-sphere. For individuals that want to tailor the aesthetic appearance of their balance dome to the surrounding décor, the work involved is substantial.
What is needed in the art is an apparatus to easily interchange covers over a balance dome without requiring sophisticated sewing and patterning. However, in view of the art considered as a whole at the time the present invention was made, it was not obvious to those of ordinary skill in the field of this invention how the shortcomings of the prior art could be overcome.